


Life after the end...

by castingpearls



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castingpearls/pseuds/castingpearls
Summary: this is a story starts about after the time the anime ends, so there will be spoilers! it's a Nagisa X Karma story so I hope you enjoy!





	1. The end.

_Nagisa's POV_

In no doubt endings are one of the saddest things, especial when the beginning was difficult.  When the ride was fun...

I don't know if anyone is going to agree with what I am about to say...But the sadder the endings. The harder the new beginnings, but hopefully the ride to the end will be more extreme.

It has been for me, and  I know my ending to this story will come bursting with color. Even if the shade isn't clear. 

those people I had to leave behind at the end of it all. I hope I will make them proud.

Even if they are farther beyond the stars.

This story is the ending of my time with Koro Sensei, But the beginning of passing on what he taught me to my students.

Making his legacy last a little bit longer and what he taught all of us in E-class to not be forgotten.

so let me say this, so I can begin this new chapter in my life.

The End.

 

 


	2. hey, Sugar~

_Nagisa POV~_

I tend to like my long days at my work. Even if I have to work over time, or the students were being rowdy that particular day. 

today was a little different though.

Walking down the sidewalk, returning home later then usual. it was dark out already, seeming it was about to rain.

I heard a whistle from a group of boys that stood in a nearby alley way.

"hey, Sugar~" the boy who whistled said. "Come have some fun with us!"

I ignored them. continuing on my way.

it wasn't unusual for someone to mistake me as a girl. no matter how annoying it was.

"hey, ignoring us, you bitch!" The boy said. "come have some fun with us I insist!"

he grabbed onto my shoulder. pulling me into the alley way.

"hey, I am not a girl!" I said rather annoyed.

"Oh, really?" another boy mocked. "you don't look like one?"

 he came in slowly, pinning me up against the wall. I was no physical match for him, he was taller, and appeared stronger then me.

He touched my crouched and realized I wasn't kidding.

"so you really are a dude," he said. "I can do guys too!"

Before he had the chance to violate me more, or for me to use one of the techniques of an assassin. A fist came flying threw the air. Aimed at the boy.

Behind those strong fists was Karma, A friend that I have know for a long, long time...

 


	3. Really???

_Nagisa's POV~_

I stood there, watching Karma beat the daily lights out of those boys. I was defiantly confused, I mean I think anybody would.  A childhood friend came out of no where and was rescuing you from a gang of hormonal teens?? it seemed like this situation was from some kind of cheesy rom con. I mean, except I am a dude... 

He was finished, and had used his ultimate ending technique. Wasabi up the nose.

"you shouldn't hit on girls who are actually guys!" Karma said.

Really??? that was the moral of beating them up? instead of not hitting on anybody???

I sighed.

"Thanks Karma..." I said.

He smiled smugly.

"you don't seem too happy about me saving you?" he said while cocking his neck.

"I could of handle them myself, anyways, I don't think politicians should beat up kids." I said smiling all innocent like.

"well, you looked like a damsel in distress. couldn't help it." he kicked the boy who touched me inappropriately again. "Anyways, I don't like it when people touch you that way."

"huh?" was all I could say... What did he mean by that? I guess it would bother me to if someone touched him....

"Cause I want you all to myself..."

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips...

 


	4. Let's go home

_Nagisa's POV~_

The kiss...was sudden...

It felt good though....

after the kiss he looked at me into the eyes.

"I love you, Nagisa..." He said to me. but the way he said my name, made me want to melt down...it was kind and sweet. very unlike Karma....

For the longest time, I had actually liked Karma a lot. I couldn't admit it at the time we were in the same class together. After we parted ways, I thought my crush would have to come to an end. He was going to a different high school and college. I was going to become a teacher, him a politician. but now, when we both have started fulfilling our goals in life. he came to me and said he loved me!! It was defiantly a shock, I had tried so hard to kill those emotions...

"I had tried to kill my emotions for you, but I can't." Karma continued to say. "I think my blood lust doesn't work that way..."

I couldn't help but to start to cry. My feelings for him where rushing back to me, all at the same moment.

"I love you too, Karma!" I said while wiping tears away. I wish I could have said more in that moment, like something like, _'I loved you for a long time,'_

Or at least say how happy I was that he felt the same way as I did. 

He pulled me into his arms, I reached just barely up to his shoulders...

he stroked my hair, novelizing the top of my head with his nose. I clung to his shirt. still crying softly to myself still.

"let's go home," he said after a while of being like this.


	5. Old Photos

  _Nagisa's POV~_

well, it's been a few days sense Karma's confession. well it's feels like a dream, more like a nightmare though. I mean, it's been great. but more then just awkward. we both have no idea how to do the whole romance dating thing... so more then enough we just sit next to each other watching a movie or something. wondering who is going to make the first move...

"Hey, Nagisa. I am going to an important meeting today, I will back for dinner." Karma said to me.

Well let's just say, I have been staying at Karma's place seen then too... Him being more overly protective then I thought.

"Good luck," I said.

nervously giving him a kiss on the cheek. We both blushed. Waving each other awkwardly goodbye.

I had the entire day by myself, sense it was a Saturday. I was planning on grading papers or such.

well, maybe I could do some cleaning? Karma despite having a nice place and money to pay for a cleaner. he leaves it dirty... even my own place looks better... and well let's just say I still have to pay off some college loans.

I busy myself with dusting and sweeping. Until a bump into a shelf and stuff comes tumbling down.

"Ouch!" I said. "oh...shit,. I hope Karma doesn't get mad..." 

I pick some pieces of a broken pot, yeah with my hands, I know not very smart. I throw away the pieces away and start picking papers that had fallen too. Some of the pieces were originally in a shoe box, others just thrown on top of each other or in between books. sighing, I place books on the shelf before I figure out the papers. really Karma need a maid or something.

Looking at the papers I started to assume were from the shoe box, I went pale. they first seemed innocent. like pictures from our childhood and class 3-E. but then...their were a lot of photos taken of me...ones that I don't remember having been taken.

Is Karma some creep? there is defiantly some creepy shots in here...

I shove all the papers inside. even though it was over flowing I put it back where it was.

Defiantly going to try to talk to Karma about it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I know. this probably has been done by many fan fic writers. but I wanted to do what I think would happen, so I hope you guys enjoy!!   
> also I post short chapters, if it gets to long, I get bored. so shorter means it will most likely get finished! and most likely get more stuff from me!   
> also if you have any anime that you would like me to write fanfics for, go ahead and ask! I might not know all of them, but I will try my best to get them to you!   
> if there is anything you guys would like me to add or fix please tell me! I will get onto them!   
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
